Many people communicate with other people over the Internet and other networks in a social setting. For example, people often send media content, such as audio, video, or image files to other people within a social group or network because they think that those other people will enjoy the media content.
There is currently no way to automatically calculate who in a social group is a trendsetter, nor is there a way for people to know how much they have influenced others in their social circle by introducing them to new content. People want to know who they are influencing, and how much. Some technologies in use today attempt to let people know how much others value their musical or movie tastes by allowing people to rate the choices of other people. Current systems are, however, designed for people who do not know each other. Furthermore, in most sharing situations, people in one's social circle are not going to explicitly rate one another's choices every time a piece of content (such as music or video) is shared, nor will the person who originally gives the content have information about how many times the person forwarded the content to other people later on. In other words, current rating systems do not provide information about how much influence a particular person has on others in their social group, which is an indication of accumulation of content-based capital.
A recent study shows that many people want to know how much influence they have on the musical tastes of others. People also want to know who will most enjoy new music that they find and want to be introduced to new music by people within their social circle.
Most music systems today capture metadata for music content, such as the artist, album, and genre, and also track play history. There are systems in the art which assign a single score for a person in a social network to indicate influence on all people within that person's social network. This score is typically based on various criteria, such as recommendations and subsequent purchases, as well as other users' ratings of their choices. This score can indicate a general level of influence over all people in the social network, but it does not indicate an amount of influence that the person has over any individual person in the social network. This “amount” of influence is a variable score which can change not only between individuals but over time for the same individual, based on usage history and purchase behavior. In other systems utilizing influence scores, the scores are not calculated based on a person's amount of influence on their friend's friends, and there is no independent reciprocal score of the other's influence on them.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.